zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Tentalus
is the boss of the Sandship, the fifth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It resembles an anthropomorphic sea monster. Battle surrounded by Tentalus' tentacles]] Right after Link inserts the Squid Carving into the lock and enters the control room, Tentalus attacks the ship, blocking the corridors with its tentacles. Link must use a Skyward Strike to sever these tentacles as he makes his way to the deck to face Tentalus. The tentacles can also be removed with Bombs. As he makes his way through the corridors of the ship, Link must avoid getting hit by rolling Barrels, which he can either dodge or destroy with his sword. If Link gets too close to any wiggling tentacles, they will grab him and he must break free before they pull him out. If he is pulled out, Link will respawn in a nearby location. As Link progresses towards the ship's exterior, the lower levels will begin to flood with water. When Link reaches the outside, the door collapses behind him, and the battle begins. Tentalus starts off by diving underwater and attacking Link by breaking through the deck from below with its tentacles. If one of the tentacles grabs Link, he must quickly break free or it will throw him off the ship. To draw Tentalus out, Link must destroy a number of tentacles with a horizontal Skyward Strike, a fully charged shot from the bow, or a bomb. Once enough tentacles have been destroyed, Tentalus will rise and assault Link directly by slamming its arms down on him. In order to stun the beast, an arrow must be shot into its enormous eye, causing Tentalus to fall upon the ship so that Link may strike it with his sword. While a proficient marksman can hit Tentalus as soon as it opens its eye, it is easiest for Link either just after Tentalus slams one of its arms down, or after Link severs one of the arms with a Skyward Strike. While it is stunned Link can also cut the dreadlock-like tentacles on its head to obtain recovery hearts. After taking enough damage, Tentalus will start destroying parts of the ship, and Link must rise to the higher part while avoiding rolling barrels to initiate the final phase of the battle. In the final phase of the battle, Tentalus will attack Link with the tentacles on its head, which have grown mouths and attempt to bite him. Link must cut the attacking tentacles, which will quickly regenerate, then fire an arrow at Tentalus' eye when it stops to roar. Tentalus will fall over once again, and Link can attack as he did before. After taking enough damage in this manner, Tentalus will be defeated. There also is a bug when fighting Tentalus. Once Link hits Tentalus' eye once with the bow to knock it out, if Link keeps hitting its eye with arrows, the battle will be stuck in the first phase. Fi's Notes Video Etymology Tentalus is possibly a portmanteau of "tentacle", referring to its many appendages, and "Tantalus", an ancient Greek mythological figure who was doomed to live in a cave standing in a pool of water and with a tree of the world's most delicious fruit above him. If Tantalus tried to drink from the pool or eat from the tree, the water or branches would recede, as punishment for his sins. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword bosses